Je te le promets
by Lawina
Summary: Quand Rogue apprend la mort des Potter le désespoir,la tristesse et la raison ont raison du professeur de potion.


La phrase résonnait dans sa tête tel un gong qu'on venait de frapper. Il refusait de le croire. Pour lui ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il refusait d'y croire. Ce n'était que des paroles prononçaient par un vieux fou qui prend ses rêves pour des réalités.

« Severus…Voldemort les a vraiment attaqué et nous n'avons pas de nouvelle. Ils sont surement morts. »

Il refusait de le croire.

« NON ! Ce n'est pas possible. Ils sont vivants ! »

Il avait perdu toute patience et son calme. Il partit en claquant la porte du bureau du directeur de Poudlard dans un tourbillon de cape noir. Son cœur battait trop rapidement. Sa respiration était saccadée. Une partie de lui se voilait la face sur la vérité l'autre avait encore un peu de raison et croyait les paroles du vieux sorciers. L'une d'entre elle lui disait d'aller à Godric Hollow et l'autre lui disait qu'il était plus sage de rester à Poudlard. Mais il n'en avait nul envie. Il se dirigea à toute allure vers la grille du château. Une fois dehors, il s'empressa de transplaner. Il apparut devant la maison. Celle-ci commençait à tomber. Doucement. On ne pouvait entendre que les pleurs d'un enfant. Il poussa le petit portillon qui séparait le jardin de la rue. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. La peur de la vérité commençait à apparaître. Il avançait lentement. Leur porte était grande ouverte. Il entra. Les pleurs s'intensifiaient de plus en plus. A l'intérieur, il avait l'impression qu'un ouragan venait de passer. Il traversa le salon et son cœur rata un battement. Devant lui le corps de James Potter gisait sans vie. Il n'éprouvait toujours aucune sympathie ou pitié pour le Gryffondor mais il avait peur pour elle. Il suivit le bruit des pleurs. Il monta un escalier de bois. Les marches craquaient sous son poids. La maison avait subi de gros dégâts. Il déboucha dans un couloir. De la lumière filtrait de l'une des pièces. La pièce où les pleurs semblaient provenir. Il s'avança lentement de peur de voir la vérité. De peur de la voir. Mais il continua d'avancer. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ses jambes tremblaient. Sa respiration était irrégulière. Il entra dans la chambre et tout s'effondra. Ses jambes se dérobèrent. Alors il hurla son prénom. Il s'avança. La secoua. Mais rien. Il la serra contre sa poitrine. Enfouis son visage dans ses longs cheveux roux. Respira pour une dernière fois son odeur. L'odeur de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée. Elle était partie. Elle était plus là. Il écarta les mèches de cheveux roux pour observait une dernière fois son visage. La lune éclairait son doux visage de morte. Ses yeux clos n'étaient point crispé. Elle semblait dormir. Elle semblait en paix. Mais en partant elle avait détruit deux mondes. Le sien. Elle avait été la seule femme qui avait su l'apprécier, elle avait été la seule femme à l'aimer. Jamais il ne pourra revoir ses yeux émeraude. Son sourire joyeux ornant ses lèvres fines et douces. Plus jamais. Elle était morte. Elle le laissait seul. Mais elle laissait également seul l'enfant qui pleurait derrière eux. Ce petit garçon se retrouvait orphelin. Et il savait très bien où il allait finir. Dans sa famille moldu. Mais cela lui importait peu pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas partir. Pas sans elle. Les larmes mouillaient ses joues pâles et tombaient dans les cheveux roux de la défunte. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans elle ? Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front. Il résilia à sortir. L'ordre n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il se leva à contre cœur. Il lui fallait partir vite pour ne pas souffrir. Il commença à partir quand un cri de désespoir l'arrêta. Il se retourna vers la source de se crie. Dans le lit, l'enfant le regardait les joues détrempaient de larmes de peur, d'incompréhension, de tristesse et de désespoir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ne savait pas qui était cet homme qui avait pleuré sur le corps de sa mère. Alors l'homme retourna dans la chambre et regarda le gamin un peu plus. Il avait une vilaine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et des yeux émeraude… Les mêmes yeux que sa mère. Son cœur se serra un peu plus. Il finit par prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Il sortit de la maison et l'enfant commença à se calmer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de cet enfant. Mais une chose est sûre, il ne pouvait le laisser là. Il ne voulait pas qu'il aille chez ces moldus qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Alors il prit une décision pour elle.

Il transplana devant Poudlard, il se dirigea vers le château. L'enfant ne pleurait plus et regardait avec de grands yeux le château. Dans le Hall Dumbledore attendait son professeur de potion.

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir avec un tel fardeau.

-Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas. Elle n'aurait pas voulu cela.

-Il faut le redonner à sa famille.

-Vous pouvez toujours rêver Albus. Je connais bien Pétunia et elle ne le traitera pas comme un enfant normal mais comme un monstre. Non Albus. Je m'en occuperai »

Sans attendre une réponse de son directeur, il se dirigea vers ses appartements. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'assit sur le sofa et mit le petit garçon sur ses genoux. Il essuya le reste de larmes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien. Je m'occuperai de toi. » Il alla dans sa chambre et coucha l'enfant. Il lança un sort pour que l'enfant ne tombe du lit. Il l'embrassa et sortit. Il alla dans son bureau et sortit une photo.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily. Je m'en occuperai comme tu l'aurais fait. Je te le promets. »


End file.
